


Sour Sweet

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Husbands, IN SPACE!, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, Soft Kylux, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sweet, The First Order, kylux trash, romantic, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux have been married for a little while, now. Both love each other and are happy with the life they share together.But sometimes, the stress of balancing work and home effects them, in both major and minor ways.This is a brief, window-glance, day in the life fluff piece about two men who remind each other that, no matter what, there's always room in life for a surprise every now and then.





	Sour Sweet

((Am I ugly?)), he asked himself, turning this way and that, looking at himself in the wide heavy mirror.

General Armitage Hux was standing in his refresher, having just taken a long shower, and staring into the mirror.

It was something that he found himself doing more and more of lately, every since he had celebrated (or rather, lamented) his 40th birthday a few months back.

At face-value, it seemed as though the redhead never changed.

He was a little over 6 feet tall, glowingly pale, and slender. It always seemed that no matter what he ate, or what kind of exercises he did, he could never seem to put any muscles or weight on his bones.

His hair was thinning, just a tad, but nothing for him to be alarmed over. His line of work, and his numerous responsibilities as General and Commander of the First Order, gave him numerous headaches, and a great deal of stress. And it showed, in the faint (faint, but still there) lines across his face, the circles under his eyes, often varying degrees of depth and darkness, from poor sleep.

Still, he didn't think he was an ugly man, at all.

But it didn't help his self-esteem, the fact that he was married to an Adonis.

He and Kylo had been married a handful of years, now, and it seemed to Hux that Kylo hadn't aged a single hour since the day they said I Do.

Kylo was taller than him by about 3 inches, trim and muscular. His Force training had put him through a variety of cardio and strength exercises every day for the past decade, and it showed. It showed in his perfect abdominal muscles, it showed in his toned arms, his sinewy legs.

Hux loved him.

Hux was, in fact, head over heels IN love with his charismatic, infuriating, sweet, evil, confusing, wonderful husband.

But he was never quite sure how Kylo felt towards him.

Kylo had never been very demonstrative before, which Hux attributed to a holdover from his days as a Jedi-in-training, where romance and affection and attachments were drilled into the young, impressionable students as being severe character flaws, and strictly forbidden.

But he had pushed past all that, and found love with the most unlikely of sources; his fellow Commander, the strict, stern, no-nonsense Armitage Hux.

The two had worked tirelessly to break down each other's barriers, and become best friends on top of being lovers, and, eventually married partners.

Still, there were times when Hux wondered (and worried) about whether Kylo would get bored of him.

Their hectic work schedules kept both of them constantly busy, and often separated, as they attended to their different tasks and duties for The First Order.

There were some weeks were they only had one day to spend with each other. Days where the only time they saw each other at all was when they were both required to attend the same meeting(s).

And countless other times when Hux would just be coming in the door, while Kylo was headed out, and vice-versa.

Still, they made the most of the time they did have together, and in fact appreciated it all the more due to its rarity.

There were many times when Hux would turn over late in the night and face his sleeping, snoring husband. When he'd reach out and gently run his fingers through his hair.

When he would just simply stare at him, memorizing his face, storing up pictures to carry around with him during the week while they were apart.

Well, at least today they were together, for a while. They both had a meeting to go to, and were getting ready for it.

An impatient knocking on the door woke Hux up from his contemplative inner monologues.

"Are you done, yet? I've gotta get in, I need the mirror!", Kylo called through the door.

((What in the hells do you even NEED the mirror for, anyway?)), he thought to himself. ((No matter what, you always look magnificent.))

Nevertheless, he pulled his robe around him and sighed, as he opened the door for Kylo. The dark haired man burst in immediately, nearly knocking Hux over as he clambered to the mirror.

"It's about time," Kylo muttered, grabbing his comb off the shelf and running it through his thick, wavy hair. He glanced over at Hux, and frowned. "Oh, come on, Arm; you were in there for an hour and you still haven't gotten dressed yet? Shake a leg, why don't you?!"

Hux came and stood in the refresher doorway, leaning against the frame and watching Kylo.

"What's the big rush, anyway?", he asked him suspiciously. "It's just a personnel meeting. An informal one, at that. We don't even have to wear our 'uniforms'."

By now Kylo had moved on to brushing his teeth, squirting an enormous (and wasteful) blob of paste onto his toothbrush and vigorously swirling it back and forth in his mouth. When he was through, he spit, and said,

"You know I don't like being late to things."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Please, go and get dressed already!"

Hux turned and walked into their bedroom, pulling open the closet door and staring at the assortment of clothes before him. He also wished that the meeting WAS a formal one; he felt much more comfortable in his uniform than he did in everyday clothes. Without the greatcoat, the flares breeches, and the hat, he felt vulnerable. Exposed.

Plain.

After some internal debate, he chose a dark blue button-up shirt with long, form-fitting sleeves, black pants, and a pair of black boots that went up to the lower portion of his calves.

He sat on the edge of the bed, buckling the straps of the boots, when Kylo came in, having already gotten dressed in the bathroom.

He was wearing a dark gray sweater that fit snugly over his broad chest and arms, accentuating the muscles there. Like Hux, he was also wearing black pants and black boots. He had pulled his hair back into a short ponytail, giving a chiseled look to his face and cheekbones.

Hux's stomach cramped, painfully, looking at his husband. He was so unfairly handsome. Hux couldn't read minds like Kylo, but he didn't have to, to know that when people saw them together, it gave them a great deal of confusion.

They probably thought, who is that ethereal-looking tall raven haired prince . . . and what is he doing with the pale, scrawny, red-headed man?

And part of that wasn't just Hux's imagination.

Whenever they were out together, whether at work, or traveling, or anywhere at all; everyone stopped and looked at Kylo.

Male or female, shopkeepers, cantina bar keeps, waitresses, First Order officers--these people treated Hux to a constant barrage of being overly friendly with, to downright throwing themselves, at Kylo.

Not that Kylo ever reciprocated these actions.

In fact, most of the time he seemed unaware that they were even happening.

Unaware, or just used to it.

Hux sighed a little, without knowing it. He stood up and said, quietly, "I'm ready if you are."

\--- --- ---

From the hallway, Hux could see that the meeting room was still dark.

He glared at Kylo in annoyance.

"All that time spent rushing me out of the house; and we're the first ones here!"

Kylo shrugged; for some reason, he looked as though he was on the verge of laughing, but holding himself back.

"Sorry; I must have gotten the meeting times wrong."

Hux rolled his eyes and strolled into the room, fumbling around on the wall for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Hux nearly jumped out of his skin, as several dozen officers, coworkers and their personal friends jumped out from behind chairs and tables, all grinning and clapping wildly.

Too stunned to speak, Hux looked to Kylo for answers.

"So there's no meeting today, in case you haven't figured that out yet. And I'm sorry if I rushed you; I just couldn't wait to get to all the food."

Hux looked around. All of the tables were loaded down with a variety of foods, including roasts, soups, pies, cakes, and the like. Balloons were floating in every corner, and streamers were hanging across the room. Upbeat, cheerful music played in the background.

"W-what IS all this?"

Kylo stepped over to him, and grabbed his hand.

"It's supposed to be an Anniversary party, love."

"Anniversary?", Hux repeated, confused. "It's not . . ."

He glanced over at the calendar on the wall, and reeled back in shock. It WAS their anniversary!

"I can't believe it;" he mumbled to himself. "I can't believe I forgot this!"

Kylo took his other hand, and pulled him close. "I didn't forget. How could I? Today marks 5 years since I made the best decision of my entire life. Each day has been better than the one before it. You've given me everything, and, even if I don't say it as much as I should, I adore you, and I'm grateful for each second we have to spend with each other."

Hux could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he wasn't alone. Several of the guests were rubbing hands across their eyes and sniffling.

Kylo continued: "It took me a long time to try and think of a good gift for you. The party was one idea, but I did have another."

He dropped to one knee in front of Hux, and reached out and grabbed his hand. With his other hand he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Armitage Hux; I love you, and I'm beyond honored that you chose someone like me to be your husband. We've made it 5 years; I hope to make it at least 500 more."

He opened the box, revealing a white gold ring with two stones set side by side; a shining black onyx, and a glowing ruby.

"Will you marry me--again?"

Hux was absolutely speechless, and for the life of him he couldn't remember how to open his mouth and make himself speak.

So he settled for throwing himself at Kylo as hard as he could, into his arms, clutching him and tackling him against the wall, bombarding his face with kisses.

Everyone started to clap, then laugh, then quickly and awkwardly find something else to occupy their attention, as the kissing went on and on.

And on.

Hux felt like he COULDN'T stop kissing Kylo; but eventually he forced himself to, pulling away with a smile.

Kylo quietly slipped Hux's new ring over his finger, on top of his black gold wedding band.

"So, I'm confused. Is that a yes, or a no?", Kylo asked him playfully.

Hux laughed, wiping away his tears.

"Definitely a no," he teased, as he began his second round of attack on his husband's lips.


End file.
